Technical Field
This invention relates to caching systems, and more specifically to a system and method for processing web-based service requests.
State of the Art
There are many different caching system and methods for processing web-based service requests. For instance, there are systems for load sharing service requests among a number of server-based systems. Conventionally, systems that fail during the processing of web-based requests generally do not fail gracefully, and service errors occur as a result. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a web-based caching service that is capable of being scaled depending on particular clients or applications.